All Because of You Revised
by Lonelyyy.Stoner
Summary: InuYasha and the gang have joined Hogwarts. The minute they get there things start to go haywire. Follow them in their insightful adventures.
1. Changes

**Author's note:**

I'm thinking of rewriting this story. I'm more mature now and I have a lot of ideas as well as changes I'd like to make. It won't be completely different but there will be obvious differences. If anyone has any ideas or something they'd like to see happen in the revised story just write a review and let me know. Thank you =] and sorry for the people who have been waiting on this story. -Jasmine


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:** I tried to revise the story as much as I could without taking out the key points and changing it drastically. Hopefully this revised story will be well liked.

**Chapter 1**

It was the night of Halloween and Kagome was walking to Platform 9 ¾ with her trucks and all, her and a few selected students from her old school Sacred Castle, as late transfers to Hogwarts. She ran through the barrier to the other side and she boarded the train, where she walked into the room that held some of the transfers/her friends (being that they had the train to themselves).

InuYasha, Sango, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, Minaru (OC) and Miroku sat in one room, while Kikyou, sat in another room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I overslept." Kagome said when she entered the room with her friends in it.

"Go figure" InuYasha said looking at the floor and not her. Then all of a sudden he looked up and gaped at her dress. "Whatever InuYasha" Kagome answered as she moved over to InuYasha and sat next to him. InuYasha was wearing baggy black jeans and a red muscle shirt with a black button up shirt on top except it wasn't buttoned up.

"Sexy dress Kagome. When did you get the tattoo?" Sango asked questioningly.

Kagome was wearing a tight halter, red dress that reached mid-thigh with a thick black dragon on the left thigh that breathed black fire upward. Being that her dress was a halter it showed her whole back and started the rest on the top of her butt and there was a tattoo, it was the Shikon no Tama encircled around a dragon. It twisted from the top of her butt and went up her rib cage.

"I got it a couple months back. I love that dress on you it's so cute" Kagome said as she smiled.

"Thanks Kagome" Sango said as she blushed. Sango was wearing a light blue dress that was tight on her. The hem of the dress was white. It was also a halter dress.

They sat around and talked and joked, some fell asleep only to be awoken an hour later to learn that they've arrived, so they grabbed their stuff and got off the train.

**Meanwhile...**

"Good evening students" Dumbledore said as he began his speech, before the Halloween feast. A half an hour past and Dumbledore said one last thing." Oh right, before I forget. We have to do a little sorting today." Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances then put their attention back on professor Dumbledore. "We have some transfer students from Sacred Castle. Another school of witchcraft and wizardry, but there is a twist they have demons and miko's in that school but don't be alarmed. They haven't gotten their robes due to a problem so they will wear their regular clothing for a while." Dumbledore explained. "Harry, this will be so cool, having demons here" Ron said excitedly. "Yeah, maybe" Harry answered unsurely. "So I will introduce the new students." Dumbledore said pointing to the closed door. Everyone turned to the closed door.

**Behind the door...**

"Is anyone nervous or is it just me." Kagome murmured.

"Don't worry we are all nervous" Miroku said reassuringly as he winked.

InuYasha growled and Miroku laughed nervously and scooted closer to Sango.

"Don't worry I'm here for you" InuYasha said as he put his hand in hers.

"Watch yourself Kagome. He's still mine." Kikyou snarled lowly with a hand on her hips. Kikyou was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple tube top with black and purple sneakers. Kagome merely rolled her eyes, refusing to let Kikyou get to her.

Just then the wide door in front of them opened. Kagome gasped and InuYasha let his arm drop from her waist and held her hand and the whole group began to walk forward. Miroku also held Sango's hand and she didn't protest.

They heard gasps and murmuring and a heard a few whistles from guys. Kagome tightened her grip on InuYasha's hand as they walked. Kagome looked to her right and looked up the isle and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling at them. So she smiled back then looked forward. After they reached a little closer to the stage, Dumbledore put up a hand and said "Stop" and they all stopped walking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said happily.

All of a sudden a big black orb appeared down that aisle and took shaped of a woman with a mirror. (A/N: I know I am kind of trying to fit in the part from the second movie of InuYasha with Princess Kaguya.)

"Princess Kaguya?" InuYasha said in surprise.

"What are you not glad to see me InuYasha?" Kaguya said in a hurt tone.

"I thought we defeated her?" Kagome said quietly to herself.

"Oh you did for a while." Kaguya said simple. All of a sudden out of no where the group's weapons appeared.

"Well, we'll just have try again. Huh Kaguya?" Kagome said with her arrow on the bow ready to shoot it.

"I will not tolerate this!" Dumbledore yelled.

"You are just a mere human. You cannot defeat a demon of my status. Oh right and those little magic tricks won't work with me." Kaguya said waving her hand around to indicate what little threat he posed to her.

"What do you want from us? We don't have the celestial robe!" InuYasha growled.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I want the miko, the one with the spiritual powers, you know, your little girlfriend and I have a surprise too, She's a hanyou just like yo-."

"Me. What do you from me? I'm not even in this. Wait, a hanyou, I'm not a hanyou." Kikyou said happily, cocking her head to one side.

"Not You! Kagome Higurashi" and said some spell that lifted Kagome up a little.

"No I'm not letting you have her Kaguya!" InuYasha yelled furiously. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm to keep her from going but she went up even more until he couldn't hold her any more and she rose all the way up to the ceiling. Then the whole room heard a loud "**HIRIKOTSU!"**

A huge boomerang went straight toward Kaguya and Kagome acted fast and readied her bow and arrow and nodded to InuYasha who drew his Tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind Scar" as Kagome tried to shoot her arrow but became unsteady.

"Shoot it!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm trying!" Kagome said as she steadied herself and shot the sacred arrow.

"Ahhhhhh" Kaguya yelled and when the dust cleared Kaguya was lying on the ground.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he uncovered his hand. A great force of wind picked up and it was a tornado sucking random paraphernalia into the palm of his hand and one of them was Kaguya.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she fell from the ceiling. InuYasha sprinted forward and caught her bridal style and swung in a circle from the impact.

"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his voice and the group looked at him.

"We will talk about this later. Anyway we need to do some sorting. We are already behind." Dumbledore stated.

"Kagome Higurashi" Professor McGonagall called out.

Kagome hesitated but got out of InuYasha's arms, fixed her dress, walked over and sat in the chair. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her and they waited on his words of wisdom.

"Hm, you're a brave one, you look out for your friends (the hat moved her head toward her friends) and loved ones (the hat moved her head toward InuYasha and she blushed). But you would do excellent in Slytherin because of what you hold deep within and I think you know what I am talking about. Right? "The hat asked.

Everyone murmured to their friend's about her. "No, I don't." Kagome whispered.

"I see, anyhow, you belong in **Gryffindor**!" The hat said.

"Yeah" The Gryffindor's cheered and some even whistled while InuYasha growled in jealousy.

She walked over and sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the next person to be called up. "Sango Tai" Professor McGonagall called out next.

"**Hentai!"**

**Smack!**

"I was just making sure you weren't harmed in anyway." Miroku said while rubbing his cheek.

"I can do that myself thank you!" Sango growled

"May I watch? Dear Sango." Miroku said as he grinned.

"No you hentai!" Sango said as she stomped to the chair and sat down and Professor McGonagall put on the hat.

"Hm you are very strong, mentally, physically and emotionally. You are brave and care for your friends. But yet you have a dark past that's scarring you for life. Nonetheless you belong in Gryffindor." The hat exclaimed.

The whole Gryffindor table cheered as Sango made her way to Kagome. Kagome got up from her seat and they gave each other a death grip as a hug then sat down.

"InuYasha Takahashi" Professor McGonagall called out and he made his way to the chair and sat down flattening his ears against his head.

"Let's see, you're a hanyou, with a bad attitude, the only one that can wield the Tetsusaiga, the younger son of InuTashio. Brother to Sesshomaru. I see you've followed his foot steps with a girl in whom you thought was human." said the hat knowingly.

"What point are you trying to make!" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded quietly at him from her seat knowing he could hear her with his demonic hearing.

"Feh" he said and crossed his arms

"Nonetheless you have very big will power. You belong in Gryffindor!" The hat said happily.

"Yes" InuYasha whispered, as the Gryffindor's cheered. When he neared the table Kagome jumped up and hugged him and he returned the hug and they made their way to their seat waiting for their friends.

Miroku-Gryffindor

Sesshomaru-Gryffindor

Rin-Gryffindor

Minaru-Gryffindor

Kikyou-Slytherin

After all the sorting was completed, the feast began as soon as it ended and everyone was just hanging around getting to know each other better.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, on my right is Harry Potter chances are you've heard of him? Oh and on my left is Ronald Weasley but we all call him Ron." Hermione said happily as she introduced her and her friends.

"No, I haven't heard of him but it's nice to meet you all" Kagome said joyfully.

"Hey" was all InuYasha said.

"Wassup" Miroku said.

"Sup, Um Kagome did you see where Minaru went, wait, and Rin as a matter of fact?" Sango asked.

"Um, Rin left with Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she blushed.

"Oh where'd they go?" Sango asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"They went to the common room to do stuff." Kagome replied as she blushed some more.

"Woah, my half-brother is getting laid" InuYasha said in disgust.

"Ew, what about Minaru?" Sango said as she shuddered.

"I don't know actually. Why are you looking for them?" Kagome said with a sigh.

"No reason. It's our first night here and they're no where to be found. I was just a little worried that's all"

"Now children we must be off to bed. See you in a week for classes." Dumbledore said kindly.

When everyone got to their common rooms they all parted. InuYasha pulled Kagome into and embrace.

"_Goodnight my love_" InuYasha whispered to Kagome and kissed her nose playfully.

"_Sleep tight my love_" Kagome whispered after a slight giggle.

Then they kissed romantically then separated. They put on their P.J's and went to bed thinking and dreaming about each other.

**Author's Note:** Basically Hogwarts is still the same school we all know and love but doesn't end at 12th grade or 12th "year" rather. Both Sacred Castle and Hogwarts continue education beyond high school years. Basically it's a high school and college put together. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, harry, Hermione and Ron are all the same age, 20. Of course Minaru is a year younger than InuYasha making her the tender age of 19. InuYasha and Kagome have been together a year going on two, in case that confused anyone.


End file.
